Invader Zim: Rise of the Robot Bees
by Confederacy
Summary: What happens when Zim for once makes a army of Robot Bees really smart that they disobey him? After 2 years I am finally back with Zim and new stories! Can you believe it! Please read and review! Robot Bees Live!
1. Why couldn't it be a normal day?

Authors note: I don't own Zim, Dib, Minimoose, Gir, Robot Bees, etc. I only own my story. I've never did funny fiction before. So I'll try to. Now in enjoy.

Invader Zim: Rise of the Robot Bees

Chapter 1: If it was only a normal day...

As this story starts off as we fly into a house where a professor, Goth style girl, and a boy with a freakishly large head... "HEY! My heads not big!" The boy yelled, "It just has lots of memory in it. That's all." Right. Now we talk to professor- "Not now. I am trying to bring Super Toast come to life!" Professor said. Uh uh. "Get close to me and I'll rip your eyes from the sockets!" The girl yelled. All right... We back away !

Now that's not a nice family. How 'bout we go to that house with the gnomes in front. Wow now this seems norm- "YES! I finished my evil PLAN!" The dark figure yelled, "Wait who's at the window? DIB! Gnomes take him OUT!!" WHAT?!? Huh? No the Gnomes are getting closer! Death is imminent! AH!!! "WHO WAS THAT?" A robot screams. "I don't know Gir. Defiantly not Dib, his head is small." The Alien said. "Ok, hey...Guess what!" Gir said. "What." The alien angered. "I am gonna make Master Zim Waffles!" Gir yelled. "No! Remember last time! The Flesh Eating Mutant Squid! He'll come back! Who knows what he's planning! NO GIR! NO!" Zim yelled.

Somewhere in Tokyo... "This is Lu Wenig. A horrible Flesh Eating Mutant Squid is attacking US! We are all doomed!" The reporter said.

Now at the unfriendly house... "Man that is just sickening." Dib said. "What you. Wow that's a first Dib." His Sister said. "No Gaz, the Flesh Eating Mutant Squid." Dib said. "What you mean Eric. Zim created him." Gaz said. "Zim? But how do you know?" Dib asked. "On the TV just right now." Gaz said. Dib eyes widened and turn to the TV. "Well I'm glad I made Eric. I and he made a deal." Zim said. "What's that?" Lu Wenig asked. "He'll make a Hobo army and attack Dib." Zim said. "You mean the boy with the huge head?" Lu Wenig asked. "Ya. How'd you know?" Zim asked. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! GAZ PLEASE KEEP ME SAFE FROM THE SQUID AND HOBO ARMY!" Dib pleaded. "Um...let me think here...SECURITY!" Gaz yelled. "No! NOT THE DOLLS!" Dib screamed.

WHY COULDN'T IT BE A NORMAL DAY?!?

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Chapter!! Chapter 2: The bee with knowledge.


	2. The Bee with Knowledge

Chapter 2: The Bee with Knowledge

"Welcome to Mac Meaties." Clerk said bored. "Hello!! I WOULD LIKE THE HAMBURGER, MONKEY TAIL'S WITH CREAM, ITALIAN FRIES, GERMAN FRIES, THE ANGRY MONKEY TOY..." "Well this well take for ever." The guy said. Later that day... "And swirls shake!" Gir said. "Ok, that'll be $15,000,670,236,500.99" Clerk said. "Um, so you need $15,000,670,236,500.99?" Gir asked. "Yep. That's it." Clerk said. "Uh huh. OK! HERE YOU GO!" Gir said giving him the money. Gir leaves Mac Meaties all happy. All of a sudden Minimoose fly's right by Gir's side. "HI MINIMOOSE! I GOT THE FOOD!" Gir said happy. "O" Minimoose said.

"Please Gaz! Not the Dolls!" Dib pleading. DING DONG! Gaz snaps here fingers and goes to the door. Dib is cornered by the flesh eating dolls. He turns to see who's at the door. But Gaz shuts it right away. "Now where was I? Oh ya." Gaz snaps her fingers. BANG...BANG... Gaz turns around. SMASH! The door fly's into the wall... "WHO DID THAT!?!" Professor asked madly.

"Well Gir, aren't you going to ask what me Evil Plan is?" Zim asked. "No, no I won't." Gir said. "Um...why not." Zim asked, "Forget it. I'll just tell you. My Evi-" "I'M NOT LISTEING!" Gir yelled. Zim was looking astonished, now thinking of something else. "Um how 'bout Almighty Zim will eat The Waffles if he can tell you his evil plan?" Zim asked. "Um...wait...errr...okay dookie." Gir said, "I'm gonna make Waffles!" Zim feeling a victory already against Gir. "Minimoose." Zim ordered. Minimoose floated right into the TV. Sadly the TV broke Electrocuted Mini, Gir walking in with Waffles looks at Mini and TV, drops the plate, and cries. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY!!!!!! TWO NEW EPISODES OF 'THE ANGRY MONKY SHOW' WAS ON TONIGHT!!!!" Gir yelled crying. "I'll fix the TV Gir." Zim said. But Minimoose also loved the Angry Monkey Show that it started crying to. But this time it was totally upset, that acid rain came out of its mouth. Landing on Gir, then Gir malfunctioned and his head blew. "I'm getting out of here." Zim said. But wait Zim! What's in the sky?!? "Uh? What you say Mr. Ghostly Narrator? Something from the SKY!" Zim wondering. Zim burst right to the window. "Robot bee! Now I can learn more ways to live among these Filthy Meat Rotting Dirt bags." He yelled happily. He stares closer. And closer. "Whose ship is right behind it? That's...that's...Irken!" Zim yelled.

Who is flying this Irken ship?

Not Dib. Wait wonder what happened to Dib...

"Well no one came for this poor Big Headed Boy. We shall miss him dearly." A pastor said. "MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" Dib screamed from his casket.

Next Chapter!!! Chapter 3: Irken Technology Today!


	3. Irken Technology Today!

Chapter 3: Irken Technology Today!

"Gir! That ship is Irken! Gir?" Zim said. He turned around to see Gir's head blown off. "Oh yeah. Well at least is body didn't blow up. That's a relief." Zim said. But he Jinxed it...Gir's body blow in a matter of 0.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 second. And that is a lot of seconds. "Why do I bother?" Zim said bored.

"Gaz, I'm sorry you don't have a brother anymore." Professor said. "I never liked Dib." She said. "But don't worry dear, I'll adopt a child. That wouldn't raise the dead, do strange stuff, have a huge head, and everyone who will love him." Professor said happily. "Wanna go to Bloaty's Pizza Hog?" She asked. "Sure why not." Professor said acting defeated. 5 minutes later... "Guy's, I'm not dead. I mean just because part of my right ear was bitten off, and I have a mechanical leg, this strange bump on my arm..." He said, "...um I'm gonna go spy on Zim and do stuff."

"Mini, get me my big fluffy laser gun that looks like a Teddy Bear. I'll blow up that Irken ship." He said. Zim was now smiling evil in the "I'm gonna get you and experiment on you" evil.

Sorry for short chapter.

Next chapter!!!! Chapter 4: Skoodge or Tak?

I want you guys to please Review it! And pick if Invader Skoodge or Tak should be in the ship. Or create your own Invader and data and stuff! And the one I like the most will be picked. Or just Skoodge or Tak.


	4. Skoodge or Tak?

Holy crap! After 2 years this fanfic is finally back!

Chapter 4: Skoodge or Tak?

"Got to get to Zim's house! Must spy on him!" Dib said to himself. Dib ran past two men looking at him strangely. "Is that the kid with the big head?" One asked. "Yeah, it is." The other responded. Dib turn around and looked at them, "Why does everyone think my head is big!" The two men laughed at him and went inside. "Out of my way big headed child!" A distant voice said. Dib turned around but got shoved by the figure, "Man, this neighborhood is rude." Dib got up and continued on to Zim's house.

"Heh. Dib is such an idiot." Zim said. He ran towards the black smoke some where near an alley way. Zim got to the alley way but instead of finding the Irken ship. He found four Hobos that made a campfire. One turned around and looked at Zim. Zim looked to left and right then looked at the Hobo. "We are Hobo's that eat people! Get the green thing!" The Hobo screamed. "Ahh! You won't get my meaty goodness!" Zim yelled. Zim started towards an ice cream truck. The Hobos were fortunately too fat to chase after Zim and were quickly worn out. So they just attacked a street sign. "Whew, that was a close life or death situation for one day. I'm going home." Zim said.

"Will you be my **BEST** friend?" Gir asked impatiently. "No." The dark figure said, "I won't be your friend…because I'm already Zim's enemy!" Gir looked puzzled, "Master has enemies?" "You're saying Dib, this fool I tied up, isn't Zim's enemy?" The figure asked. "Big headed Dib is only an annoying thing." Gir said. The door opened back and Zim took a step inside, "Gir, I'm hom-Who are you!"

To be Continued with Chapter 5: The Return and Robot Army

Sorry for another short chapter. I just wanted to get this chapter up!


	5. The Return and Robot Army

Disclaimer: I don't own Nick, Invader Zim, or its characters. Except for maybe Invader Bill (just maybe).

Chapter 5: The Return and Robot Army

"Gir, I'm hom-Who are you!" Zim yelled. "Take a guess you idiot." The figure ordered. Zim glared at the figure, "Is it Bill?" "No wait, Bill?" The figure said. "Yeah, remember Bill. He was an awesome Irken invader." Zim said with great pride. "Yeah your-Don't change the subject!" The figure demanded. Zim stood there, paused and confused (he was confused than ever before). "You're confused." The figure said. "Yes he his." Gir said. Zim looked at Gir and said, "I'm not confused! You are!" Zim looked towards the figure with an evil glare in his eyes. Zim looked at Dib, "Why is the meat child here!" "He was spying on you and things!" Gir said happily, "I'm going run around in circles!" Gir got up and went into the kitchen to get a Poop can and started running in circles. "How can you not remember the Invader that tried to take your job?" The figure asked. Zim's eyes widened and if this were a cartoon, it would zoom in. "Invader Skoodge!" Zim yelled, "I knew it!" "No you moron. It's Tak." The figure said. Once again Zim's eyes widened, "Tak! Your back!" Dib's eyes also widened but he couldn't say anything because a sock was in his mouth. They take put a sock in your mouth very seriously here. "Hey do you hear that?" Tak asked. Zim turned around and wait…his eyes widened again! "It's the Hobo's! They followed me!" Zim yelled in fear! "Yay! Hobo's!" Gir said while running in circles. Zim did a really cool action turn right towards Gir. "Gir, defense mode now!" Zim ordered. "Yes master!" Gir said. "Minimoose! Where are you?" Zim demanded. "Squeak." Minimoose responded. It came out of the kitchen with waffles for everyone to eat. "No, I'm not going to eat waffles again. Don't you remember what happened before?" Zim questioned. "The gigantic squid and his robot army were cool!" Gir said. "I have a plan to stop these Hobo's and destroy Dib once and for all!" Zim said. "What about me?" Tak asked. "Err…I'll destroy you too!" Zim yelled. Zim sprinted to the kitchen and jumped into the toilet to his secret Lab.

Somewhere in space but not close to Earth…

"Look! Another planet!" The Purple tallest said while pointing to a planet. "Yes. When Invader Intention Span is finished we'll turn it into Snacktopia!" Red said. "You mean like Foodcourtia?" Purple asked. "Yes, like Foodcourtia but Snacktopia will only be a snack planet." Purple laughed, "That's a cool idea. Why didn't I think of it?" Red faced Purple and responded, "You did. You said that idea 5 days ago." "I did?" Purple asked, "I mean of course I did." Red faced the planet; its orange surface was rocky and unstable for manual building. "I have an idea! Let's destroy Earth and Zim when he's on it and make that Snacktopia!" Purple said. Red faced Purple and started an evil laugh, so evil that one of their ships blew up.

To be continued with Chapter 6: Really Cool Explosive Day!


	6. Really Cool Explosive Day!

Remember, if you like this story, please review it and add this to your Favorite Stories list…OR ELSE! Heheh, just kidding-Wait, no I'm not.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Really Cool Explosive Day!

"This is your plan?" Tak said. Zim turned around confused, "How did you find my secret, yet cool underground base!" "You're "useful" Sir bot told me." Tak said while laughing. Zim turned to Gir with anger. Lot's of anger. "You look funny!" Gir said. "Yes, I know I'm a comedian." Zim said. "What should we do with Dib?" The computer said. "Who's Dib?" Zim asked. "The human." The computer replied. "What human? Where?" Zim asked. "Behind you." The computer said. Zim turned around ever so slowly (because Zim is cool like that) and saw Dib. Tied up. With a sock in his mouth. "Hmm…throw him into the Room with a Moose again!" Zim ordered. A huge arm came out of the ground and snatched Dib and threw him into a portal.

WAIT! You don't know what the plan is! Well the plan is-

"Who do you think you are!" Zim demanded, "Only Zim will tell his evil plans! Not some teenaged narrator." Well, you got off the topic and launched Dib into the wormhole which leads to the Room with a Moose! "Who's there? I can't see you. AHH! A GHOST!" Gir screamed. Gir started running in circles again, and again, and again. And again! And again. Did I mention, **and again**!

"Incoming transmission from…a Vort Ship." A operator said to the Tallest. "Hold up." Red said. Red turned towards Purple who was eating a crap load of Poppy corn. "What should we say?" Red asked, "We haven't talk to any alien race besides saying we're going to blow them up, in a while." Purple finally stopped eating the Poppy corn He responded with the simplest words, "Tell them we're gonna blow the up." "Oh well." Red said.

On Earth…not with the Tallest anymore…but with Zim…on Earth…

"Your planning on-" Tak was interrupted by Zim, "-DON'T TELL MY EVIL PLAN! ONLY ZIM DOES!" Zim smiled (and that smile was a smile like no Irken has ever seen before). "My evil plan is to build an army of Robot Bees to destroy the Hobo's!" Zim announced. "But didn't the last Robot Bee you made fly away following Tak?" Gir asked. Zim turned and looked at Gir confused. So very confused. "So, what are you saying?" Zim asked. "Well, the Robot Bees will just follow Tak." Gir replied. "How in the world did you just speak like a smart one?" Zim asked very confused. "I know, I'm scared too." Gir said nervously. Zim grabbed a AI chip thingy and zapped the Robot to make it smart or something. I don't know.

Somewhere in some wormhole, somewhere in space…

The wormhole must've destroyed everything holding hostage. He's free now! He turned around and couldn't believe it. He was in the Room with a Moose! And the Moose was waiting for him. Waiting so long. Dib started waving is arms around like he was trying to defend himself. The Moose's eyes looked at him. But it wasn't the eyes of hunger…it was the eyes of confusion!

Now back on Earth…

"I'm picking up a reading of two Irken ships coming this way." The Computer said. "WHO!" Zim asked. "It's-" The Computer said, but was interrupted by Zim, "-WHO!" The Computer tried again, "It's-" "-WHO!" Zim interrupted. "The ID for the first one says Skoodge. The other ID is Invader Intention Span." The Computer said. Zim's eyes widened, he remembered Invader Intention Span. He was hunting him down. For a reason that involved something to do with Operation: Impending Doom 1. But what!

To Be Continued with Chapter 7: The Really Cool Flashback Thingy


	7. Chapter 7

Wow! August 2nd of 2006 was the last update! But never fear I'm back! If anyone here has actually read the fricken' fan-fiction, then please review it. Now, onto the story.

Oh before I forget…

I do not own Invader Zim, nor do I own any of its characters, or its setting, or the story. What I do own is my life and what I get to do with it.

Chapter 7: Really Cool Flash Back Thingy

"And then the horrible evil guy was sent into an oblivion!" Said a little child. The kids eyes were so happy for finishing its tale. "Thank you for that marvelous tale," I said, "But that's not how it goes and I will tell the story!" Aw, look at that little kid cry, it does me wonders to destroy lives, ahh…"Then mister, how does the story go?" Another one of these annoying little fart things asked. I looked at them, and looked, and then I threw gasoline on that kid. Then I set him a flame. I glared at the others and I finally said, "This is how the story goes."

_There was once a small but promising little invader, his name was Zim. He worked hard at becoming an Invader and succeeded. But one day, he and his friend…hold on…_

"What did I say that one invader that's coming Zim's name is?" I asked. "I do." Said a kid. "Tell me, what his name!" I replied. The looked up and said, "His name was Invader Intention Span."

_Ah, yes, Invader Intention Span, the smartest of all Irken Invaders ever. He and Zim were good friends. Very good friends. They helped each other at everything. From cleaning, to cooking, to drinking, to paying taxes, to taxidermy…_

"What's taxidermy?" Asked yet another one. "Shut up." I responded.

_Now where were we? Ah, yes. It came to the end of the day where Zim got that big machine that would help annihilate his planet he needed to go to. But he forgot to leave Irk and continued to destroy it. And Intention Span's career as well. You see, Intention Span was getting ready to finish packing his bags…when Zim destroyed his house and killed Intention Span as well…_

"Then how is Intention Span still alive?" Asked another. "How 'bout you shut your freakin' mouths for once and listen!"

_Now, Intention Span died. But the Irkens got human broadcasting and loved Frankenstein. So, they decided to bring back Intention Span, he would still remain smart, but he would be very deformed, but would get his revenged, but he was hideous, but good lord he will tear Zim limb from limb, but…holy crap he's ugly!_

"Ahem. Anyway, that is the end of our tale children. I will see you later. Come back soon." I said.

To be continued…


	8. The Robot Bees Live!

About time the Robot Bees show up. XD Anyways, I do not own Invader Zim, nor do I own Robot Bees or Microsoft for that matter. What I do own…wait, I don't own a blasted thing. See my academic?

Chapter 8: The Robot Bees Live!

"Talk about a lame last chapter," Zim said, "It didn't have me scream anything!" Gir popped his head up and responded, "That's what it made it so good!" "Shut up Gir! Shut up or it's back to the lame robot prison for you again!" Gir stood up and ran away screaming, "Not again!" Apparently, Gir can't face the lame robot prison a second time. I'd tell you the story, but that rating would go from K+ to a M. Heheh…

"Now I know. The world is clearer to me now. I can see free birds flying happy! Thanks Moose." Dib said. The Moose looked up and replied to Dib, "Remember Dib, doing drugs is bad and you should stop while ahead or you'll never beat Zim." Dib's dilated pupils widened and remembered. Zim, his greatest enemy of all time. He must be stopped! "Uh, Dib stop talking to yourself." The Moose ordered. Dib turned to the Moose to face the almighty Moose, "I don't know how to get back to Earth though." "Don't worry Dib, don't you worry."

"Success! The Robot Bees are alive!" Zim screamed. "Uh, that is not the Bees." Tak responded. Zim's eyes opened up to see what madness Tak was speaking. "Uh, that's just the precursor to the Robot Bees!" Tak looked at the tag and replied, "Frankenstein?" "Yes that is absolutely right! Now on with the Bees!" Zim demanded. And he demands a lot. And I mean a lot.

"Do you think that was the Resisti's ship?" Purple asked. "No," Red responded, "It has resist on the side. That was a prison ship we just destroyed." Purple was shocked, but not because he had just killed about 150 prison guys and 3 innocent ones, but that the fact there doughnuts. "Look! Doughnuts!" Purple screamed. Purple and Red jumped for the Doughnuts and got the delicious treats.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well that's it for right now. ;) Comeback later when another chapter of Rise of the Robot Bees is up.


End file.
